The Actor's Passion
by PsOhKiEpMpOeNr9
Summary: When Ash and friends decide to join a Performing Arts Academy, they have to come up with a play for the semester final. Does the play mean more than what everyone else thinks it means?
1. Chapter 1

**This Fan-fiction is based off of a song I know called** **Don't Bore Us Get to the Chorus.**

**It is my first fan-fiction and I hope for comments and constructive criticism.**

**I came up with the idea while listening to a song by **_**Emery **_**called **_**Don't Bore Us, Get to the Chorus **_**on the album **_**I'm Only A Man.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _Pokémon_ or _Emery._

The Actor's True Passion

Ash and his gang of friends have decided to take a break from the journey and attend an Art's Academy. The semester final was a play that they whole class had to write and preform in for the board of teachers and anyone else that really wanted to watch. It was the end and everyone was on stage to say the last line of the play that signified how the main character would always be there for his beautiful girlfriend. The line was " He's never gonna go away". After that was said and everyone was applauding and congratulating them, the 14 year old Ash Ketchum looked over at the other actors and actresses. They were all wearing beautiful dresses, tuxedoes, and other fancy wear. He specifically looked at 13-year-old May Maple who was wearing a pretty pink dress that had a large ribbon of red go down the middle of her dress. She was also wearing a red bonnet with a white brim to sort of cover up her brunette hair. Her blue piercing eyes stared off into the crowd. Then she looked back and saw that Ash was wearing a navy-blue tuxedo outfit with a black top hat to hide his raven-colored hair. His tanned complexion was only complimented with his auburn eyes and happy go lucky smile.

The standing ovation lasted several minutes until the curtain fell upon them and the spotlights died. Ash and May walked away in separate directions from the stage. He was thinking hard about May and about the first time he said he loved her. The main male part was flawlessly played by Ash as a wealthy gentleman that looked past the exterior to find the woman he loved. That was when he found the beautiful main female character ironically played by May. When they found out what parts they had, they were thrown into shock and weren't very eager to get into the play anymore. They played their parts and said their lines just as they might in real life. While he walked away, he thought that his character was exactly as he felt about May. He always wanted to say what he said about May's character Eve to May. Meanwhile, May was thinking about the exact same as Ash. She was thinking if only that play was about them instead of Eve and Stephan.

Both Ash and May started remembering the first time they had felt true love for each other.

It was a beautiful summer day as school had just first begun. The school was of a basic rectangular shape with a large courtyard in the middle for the students and Pokémon alike to enjoy. There were eight walk ways all leading to the center where a circular pathway was formed around a large sprawling maple tree. It would cast a large dark shadow over nearly the entire courtyard. The four of the pathways were set stones that led from the mid-segments of each side of the courtyard and the other four were plain concrete leading from each corner of the building. The middle was made of bricks placed in specific positions. Surrounding the tree was four benches that were always covered in shade. The sun was shining lazy beams of light to brighten up the whole yard, which was a pretty green color. May was sitting on the south facing bench with her Torchic sitting next to her. It was lunch period and people were scattered everywhere with their friends and Pokémon alike lain out in the sun. She was wearing her normal red shirt and bandanna with her fanny pack and backpack on the ground next to her. She also had her black socks and her red/gold/white shoes on. She then looked over and saw Ash walking across the fields with his red and black hat that had a blue half of a poke-ball on it. That cute Pikachu was also sitting on his shoulder. He also had his lazy blue hoody on with baggy jeans and black and blue shoes. She invited him to sit next to her as Torchic moved into her lap. She watched Ash put his bags on the ground and sat down while Pikachu came down into his lap. They started nervous and pointless small talk about school while Torchic and Pikachu switched laps to be played with the other trainer. Soon enough Ash said out right that he loved her and she completely believed because she felt the same way about him. He awkwardly tried to bring up school again and pretty much backed off. He decided to go ahead and leave after a few more minutes later with Pikachu trailing behind.

May was quickly changed into her sleep clothes and fell asleep quite easily in her dorm on a twin bed with blue sheets instead of a red sleeping bag for once. She had a dream of her and Ash going out and dancing on a ballroom dance-floor with the spotlight on them and everyone watching them doing the tango. Then they went back to his dorm where there was Brock setting a fancy cloth and candles down on a table that had plates of his cooking and several forks and spoons in the kitchen/living room. Then she imagined her wiping off her mouth at the end of the meal and taking Ash into the other room and kissed him where no one else would see. As late as it was in the dream, everyone else would be asleep but that didn't matter to either of them.

She woke up and got redressed like any other day and wandered over the boy's side. The semester final was on the last day of school for the semester so everyone with families they could return to went home while those that were from distant areas could stay over the break if they wanted to. She did have home she could go to but she didn't want to leave her friends here alone for the break either. She went over to Ash and Brock's and saw that they were awake and she knocked on the door. They let her in but Ash didn't really show any notice of the love that he showed on that day that she remembered yesterday.

She asked "Broc? What's for breakfast today?" She noticed that Ash nodded in agreement to the question. Broc turned around and walked into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later and said that they could make bacon and eggs. Ash and May both said, "That sounds delicious," in unison. After Broc walked off in the kitchen to start cooking for the group, Ash stood up and walked over to May and whispered in her ear "He's never gonna go away". May looked over at Ash and replied with "I'm never gonna go away".

They hung out on the campus all day without anything to do currently in Rustboro City. There were things to do but they didn't feel like it at the time. Later, Broc went out with Dawn to a movie and Ash and May stayed in the dorm alone and watched a scary movie that he bought one day while they were in town. They sat on the red couch provided to all male dorms and started to watch it when the there was a loud bang from the monster breaking through a grate down on top of the person it wanted to kill. She screamed out and jumped over towards Ash and leaned on his chest. While she leaned over, he put his arm around her and leaned his head on hers to calm here down. After Dawn and Brock came back, Ash and May went out to eat. They were on a balcony with a large full moon in the background. The starless sky was only complimented the lake that reflected the moon and the lights from the city and lit up city in the background with a beautiful bridge that another couple were kissing on. They both ordered a very fancy meal that was very expensive. They decided to go out to that bridge where Ash told May that he wanted to be with her forever and she replied that she couldn't see anything better.

**6 years later…**

Ash was dressed up in a tuxedo with a red bowtie and watched down the aisle as May was being brought up by her father to the shrine in the front of the church. The preacher asked him a question and he responded with "I do, I do, I do… I do, I do, I do…! So how about you?" She answered with "I can't see anything better in world then spending my days with the best man ever". They lived together always going out and doing things with friends. In the end, the only thing that truly changed was now they belonged to each other and neither could be taken away. They go out and do some sort of fun activity like dancing or eating out.

They had adopted a child a few months later that had been orphaned when one of Team Rocket's plans not only backfired, it blew up an entire house. The child was fortunately outside but the parents were lost inside and only their charred corpses remained. Ash and May felt bad because they had been chased by Team Rocket for so long, they knew how it felt to lose things. She was about 8 years old and really reminded them of themselves. One day after they adopted her, they decided to go out to the academy they attended a while ago. They went out to the courtyard next to the maple tree and stared up at the starry sky. They held hands and looked over at each other. They kissed again and then looked at their child. She smiled and came over to hug them and be held for what seemed like hours.

**There we go, I hope you liked it as much as I do.**

**Please leave a review and maybe a comment for me.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Lyrics for Reference

**These are the lyrics to **_**Don't Bore Us, Get to the Chorus **_**by **_**Emery**_

**I don't own this song or band**

_Intro:_

_He's never gonna go away (x6)_

_Verse 1:_

_So we sit, and we wait for the curtain to fall_

_And there are words, we could use, but you never say at all_

_But you do, you do, you do_

_You do, you do, you do_

_We met in the courtyard, where no one would notice_

_Two kids contemplating all high school had shown us_

_I told you I loved you, and I knew you believed it_

_As I quieted my conscious hoping you didn't see it_

_But (I do (x6))_

_Chorus:_

_I just do want to be with you tonight_

_Food is set and we're here by candlelight_

_I've paid my dues, so don't be rude, stop putting up a fight_

_I just want to get with you tonight_

_Verse 2:_

_You know they say, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger_

_But the questions remain, until you can't take it, any longer_

_But I am still so young. I didn't think I could be so dumb_

_And you are still so young. And now I know that you're so dumb._

_He's never gonna go away_

_I'm never gonna go away_

_Chorus 2:_

_I just want to get with you tonight_

_Food is set and we're here by candlelight_

_I've paid my dues, so don't be rude, stop putting up a fight._

_I just want to, I just want to, I do, I do, I,_

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do… So what about you?_

_Outro:_

_Never satisfied, never satisfied, never satisfied, so let them fall side by side._

_Side by side, one will fall tonight._

_Side by side, Let them fall side by side (x3)_


End file.
